Harry Snape's Second Year
by syungie
Summary: Harry has survived first year and second year only brings new adventure not only for Harry but for all of the Snape family. Sequel to Harry Snape and the New Beginning.
1. Desk Incident

**Disclaimer:**Anyone or anything that you recognize does not belong to me.

**A/N:**This is the sequel Harry Snape and the New Beginning. You should probably read the first one before reading this or else you might be a little lost. Like the first one, this is going to be AU. It will loosely follow canon.

**Chapter 1**

It was a quiet afternoon when the neighborhood's peace was broken by a cry.

"HARRY!"

Harry was on his bed dozing in and of sleep when he was jolted awake by his bedroom door being swung open to reveal a furious Sean.

"I told you not to touch my stuff without permission. Because of you, all my work is gone!"

Confused, Harry asked, "What are you talking about? I didn't touch anything!"

"Don't play innocent with me Harry! You were the last person to touch my computer. You know that I do all my homework on the computer before writing it out on parchment. Why would you delete my files?"

Harry was starting to get annoyed at being accused of something he didn't do.

"I told you that it wasn't me. Why are you being such a jerk?"

Sean couldn't believe that Harry was still denying that he did anything.

"What are you trying to pull? The files were there last night and today they aren't. I remember seeing you going into my room earlier when I went down to get a snack."

"I went into your room to get some paper because I ran out. Why would I touch your computer when I have my own?"

He replied, "How would I know brat?"

Hearing the brat comment, Harry pushed Sean.

"You're a freaking jerk!"

Angered at the push, Sean gave Harry a push. When pushed back, Harry tripped over his skateboard and hit his arm on his desk.

Immediately, a cry came out of his lips and Sean quickly went to Harry's side.

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

Hearing Harry's cry, Eric came running into the room.  
>"What happened?"<p>

Unable to answer from the pain from his arm, Harry continued to cry.

"Why were you guys yelling? What happened to your arm?"

Rather than answering, Sean asked Eric, "What do we do?"

Before Eric could answer, they heard the front door open and their mother calling out to them.

Eric quickly ran down to get his parents.

"Mom! Dad! Harry's hurt."

Quickly, Liz and Sev came running upstairs into their youngest son's bedroom.

Liz quickly took Sean's place and Sev started to examine Harry's arm.

"Eric I want you to get the first aid kit from our restroom."

Few minutes later, Eric came back with the requested item. Sev opened it to reveal the normal stuff like band aids but also vials of potions.

After getting Harry to take some potions, he told his family, "Don't worry. It's ok. I was worried that the arm might be broken but it's just slightly sprained. The potion I gave you will have it so that your arm will be as good as new in a few minutes. "

He then asked, "What were you doing that you hurt your arm?"

Harry turned away and refused to answer. Having expected Harry to say that he tripped or some other normal response, Sev was surprised to see him avoiding eye contact with him. He turned to the twins and saw that Eric looked confused while Sean was also avoiding his eye.

"Do you know what happened Sean?" Sev asked.

Sev's question brought Liz and Eric's eye to Sean.

Sean sighed, "We were arguing and Harry pushed me. I got so mad that I pushed him back but when he fell back he tripped over his skateboard and hit his arm on his desk."

Sean's confession was met with silence from the other occupants in the room.

Sev stood up slowly and commanded, "I want you and Harry to come to my study. Now."

With that, he walked out of the room.

"What the heck were you guys fighting over?" asked Eric.

Liz, who was cradling Harry, stood him up and told both boys, "You heard your father. You don't want to keep him waiting."

Sean walked out of the room first with Harry trailing behind.

As they were going down the stairs, Harry quickly caught up with Sean and took hold of his arm.

"I'm sorry for pushing you but I didn't touch your stuff."

Sean stopped and turned to Harry, "If you didn't do it then who did? You were the last one in there before the files were deleted."

Harry couldn't stop the frustration that was bubbling inside of him from his brother's disbelief of him.

"You've known me for how long? Why would I lie about something like this? Last time I took your basketball without asking and lost it, I fessed up and told you that it was me who did it. Also the time when you were going to give that box of chocolate to that Sally or whoever and it disappeared, I told you that I ate it. If I did touch your computer, I would tell you that I did it."

Sean seemed to be thinking over what Harry said but without saying anything, he just continued making his way toward their father's study.

Sean reached the door first but he waited for Harry to him before knocking.

"Enter"

Once receiving permission to enter, they made their way to their father and stood in front of the desk that he was sitting in.

Sev silently looked at both of them without saying anything.

This got both boys squirming. Once he believed that they had enough, only one word was said.

"Explain."

Rather than answering, both boys continued looking at their shoes.

"We can be here all day but I warn you that the longer you guys keep silent, the more annoyed I'll get and the more annoyed I get, the harsher your punishment will be so please choose wisely."

Harry burst out, "I was on my bed when Sean came into my room yelling that I touched his computer and erased his homework. I didn't do it. I swear!"

Sean argued, "He was the last one in my room. You know dad that I like to type up my homework on the computer before transferring it on parchment so that I know exactly what I'm gonna write so that I don't have to keep re-writing my work. I was going downstairs when I saw him enter my room. When I came back up and went to my computer, I saw that all my files were gone. Music and video files, I can re-download them but my homework! I was nearly done with all of my summer homework! It's all gone!"

Sev looked at Harry and asked, "Did you touch your brother's computer Harry?"

"I swear dad! I didn't!"

As Harry was answering, Sev had eye contact with him. Even after answering, Harry held Sev's eye. Reaching a silent conclusion, Sev turned to Sean and asked, "Are you sure Sean that it was Harry?"

Sean said unsure, "I don't know anymore. He is the only one who could've done it but I know that he wouldn't lie about it if he did."

Sev nodded, "Okay. Let's move on to how Harry ended up hurting his arm."

Harry started, "I was getting angry because he kept saying that I did it when I didn't so I…Ipushedhim."

Sev frowned, "Excuse me?"

Harry took a deep breath and repeated, "I pushed him."

Sean continued, "I got annoyed and pushed him back. Then you know what happened afterwards. He tripped over his skateboard and hurt his arm."

Once they finished telling their father what had happened, both boys went back to looking down at their shoes. The eyes came back up when they heard their father call for their attention.

"I want to remind you boys that there is no fighting in this household. If you have a disagreement, you talk it over. You do not go pushing each other. Is that understood?"

Both replied, "Yes sir."

"Also, I am very disappointed that not only did you guys fight, but this happened while both your mother and I were out. If this is how you guys behave when we aren't here, how are we to trust you guys to stay home alone?"

Both boys kept silent.

"You two are grounded for the next three days."

This brought on two groans.

"Would you like to make it a whole week?"

The boys quickly shook their heads no.

"That means no electronics, no going out, and early bedtimes. "

Harry argued, "That's not fair dad! It's summer!"

"This is not up for debate young man. "

During summer, Harry's usual bedtime was 10:30pm and the twins 11:30.

"What this mean is that Harry, it will be lights out for you by 9:30 and you Sean by 10:30. Is that understood?"

Both boys were silent but after receiving a look from their father they replied, "Yes sir."

"Harry, go to your room and don't come out until someone calls you out for dinner. And Sean, I want to have a word with you."

Once Harry left the room, Sean looked expectantly at his father.

Sev looked at Sean and told him, "Take a seat."

Once Sean sat down Sev asked, "Do you still think that Harry touched your computer?"

Sean said with frustration, "I don't know."

"Harry was not lying when he said that he didn't touch your computer. I know when you boys lie and he wasn't lying."

"I don't understand what happened then dad. Who could've done it? I know that it wasn't Eric because he was taking a nap when this all happened."

"I don't know who did it but I know that Harry didn't do it. I think you know that too."

Sean sighed, "I know that he wouldn't lie about it if he did it."  
>"Then don't you think there's something you need to say to him?"<p>

Sean said quietly, "I'll apologize to him."

Sev finally smiled, "Good boy."

Seeing his father's smile, he asked, "Is there any way you can excuse me from your summer homework since you know that I did it already? It just got deleted."

Sev rolled his eyes, "Since I know that you already did it, I will expect it to be perfect by the time you turn in your final copy. Now, I want you to go to your room as well. You can come down when it's time for dinner."

As Sean was about to go out, Sev called him back, "If you need help re-doing anything, feel free to come to me or your mother."

Sean smiled, "Thanks dad."

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

Rather than making his way to his room, he stood in front of Harry's door and knocked.

Hearing Harry answer, Sean opened the door and made his way inside. Entering the room, he saw that Harry was on his bed playing with a Chudley Cannon figurine sulking.

Once Harry saw that it was Sean, he turned his body away from the door.

Harry asked with his back towards Sean, "You back to blame me some more?"

Sean sighed, "I deserve that."

Sean walked towards Harry and took a seat next to Harry.

"Mind turning around? I want to talk to your face, not your back."

For a few seconds, Harry acted as if he didn't hear anything but eventually; Harry sat up and turned towards Sean.

"What do you want Sean?"

Sean replied, "I'm sorry Harry. I shouldn't have accused you like that without knowing 100% if you did it or not. I'm also sorry that you got hurt because of me. Are we okay?"

Rather than answering the question, Harry stated, "I didn't do anything."

"I know and I'm sorry that I didn't believe you. But at the moment, I was so pissed. As you know, I was nearly done with all the summer work. Now, I have to do it all over again. I was mad and took it out on you. I'm sorry."

Instead of answering, Harry jumped at Sean and crushed him into a hug.

"I'm sorry I pushed you too Sean."

Sean smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I have to go to my room now before dad finds me here and decides that I'm gonna be his new ingredient in an experimental potion."

After promising to see each other at dinner, Sean headed towards his room.

**A/N II: **I hope that you enjoyed this first chapter. I don't have a beta so if you see any typos or you have a question, please feel free to leave me a message. Don't forget to leave a review ^^. Thank you.


	2. Dinner Invitation

**Disclaimer:**Anyone or anything that you recognize does not belong to me.

**A/N:**This is the sequel Harry Snape and the New Beginning. You should probably read the first one before reading this or else you might be a little lost. Like the first one, this is going to be AU. It will loosely follow canon.

**Chapter 2**

After Harry and Sean's incident, the Snape household was faced with many similar incidents that could not be explained. All of Eric's left shoe, Liz's kitchen utensils, and Sev's potion stirring rods all disappeared.

~.~.~.~.~.~

The boys were sleeping and Liz and Sev were in their beds reading. Liz put down her book, "What do you think is going on around here Sev? The boys are losing stuff and we are losing stuff. This can't be coincidental!" Sev nodded his head in agreement.

He couldn't understand what was going on. This felt like someone was playing with him and his family.

Liz continued, "You don't think it's Harry do you?" Sev asked shocked, "Harry? Why would you think that Harry would do something like this?"

"I don't know. It's just weird that everyone's stuff disappeared except for Harry. I don't think Harry would take our stuff but I'm wondering if this is related to Harry at all."

Sev answered thoughtfully, "I don't know if this is related to Harry or not but if he is involved in it, he doesn't seem to know that he's related. I know when our boys are hiding stuff and he's not hiding anything." Liz nodded and a peaceful silence once again took place in their bedroom.

The silence was broken once again by Liz.

She continued reading as she conversationally mentioned, "Lily invited us to her house on Thursday."

Sev turned towards his wife immediately.

"What?"

Liz repeated, "Lily invited us to her house this Thursday."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Probably to get to know Harry."

Sev asked, "Does Harry know?"

Liz finally put down her book and turned to Sev, "Not yet but I'm going to tell him tomorrow."

"You're not thinking of actually going to their house are you?"

Liz sighed, "I don't know. Let's tell Harry and see what he wants to do."

Sev didn't seem too happy about it but he agreed.

He put his book down on the bedside table and turned the lamp off on his side. Liz did the same with her book and turned the light off. She leaned into Sev and he put his arms around her.

"Don't worry too much Sev. It'll all work out."

He planted a kiss to her head and replied, "I know love…I know."

~.~.~.~.~.~

The next morning, Liz was just finishing up putting the last bacon from the pan onto the plate when Sev caught her from behind and began kissing her on the neck causing her to giggle.

"My eyes!"

Liz and Sev turned around to see the twins with their hands covering their eyes.

Sean asked, "Is it clear?"

Sev rolled his eyes. Leaning forward, he gave her one more kiss then faced the twins and responded, "Yes, you may open your eyes now."

Eric cried, "Thank goodness! You guys really should get a room. Isn't it a little too early to be so lovey dovey"

Sev smacked Eric's head lightly with the rolled up newspaper he was holding.

Eric immediately responded with a yelp.

Sev rolled his eyes once more and began to open up the newspaper.

Before he got to open the paper fully he saw it fly out of his hand and into his wife's hand.

"Nu uh. What did I say about reading while you were at the table. You are setting a bad example for the kids."

Eric and Sean teased, "Yeah dad! You are setting a bad example for us."

Sev sighed at his wife's glare.

"Fine. I won't read at the table." He turned to the twins and asked, "Is Harry not awake yet?"

Before the twins got a chance to answer, Harry walked in rubbing his eyes. He was still in his pj bottoms.

Liz went over and helped guide Harry over to the table.

"Why are you so tired sweetie?"

Harry yawned, "I fell asleep sorta late last night. I kept tossing and turning."

Liz asked as she took her seat, "Did you have a nightmare?"

Harry replied after taking a drink of his orange juice, "No, I just felt like someone was watching me. Which is ridiculous because I know that no one was there."

Sev said while putting some syrup on his pancake, "Maybe you can take a nap later then."

Harry complained, "Daaad! I'm too old for a nap."

Sev laughed, "I take a nap when I'm tired Harry. It has nothing to do with age. But if you don't want to, that's fine but don't let me be the one to say I told you so when you become cranky later."

Harry just rolled his eyes.

When the family was nearly done with breakfast, Liz decided that it was the best time to ask Harry about visiting the Potters'.

"Lily sent me an owl a few days ago asking if we wanted to do a joint birthday party."

Sev turned to Liz immediately, "You didn't tell me this."

Liz took Sev's hand and responded, "Sorry honey. I didn't think to tell you because I replied back to them immediately saying that we had plans for Harry's birthday already." She turned towards Harry and continued, "She sent a reply yesterday inviting the whole family over to their place for dinner this Thursday."

Eric argued, "You can't be considering this mom."

Sean continued, "Yeah mom! This is ridiculous. Who are they to invite us?"

Liz ignored the boys cries to look at her youngest. Rather than answering, he continued poking at the last bacon on his plate.

Liz got up from Sev's side and went over to Harry. She gathered him into her arms and held him so that he was sitting on her more than the chair. She stopped his hands from poking at the now bacon bits.

"What do you think sweetie? It's up to you. If you don't want to go over I'll just send them a reply right now saying that we can't attend."

Harry looked first at Sev then finally landed at Liz's face and asked, "What do you think I should do?"

Sev answered, "It's your call Harry. We'll support you either way."

Liz nodded, "If you don't want to then we don't have to. Don't think of this too seriously. The world's not going to end just because you go or don't go. Just do what you want to."

After a slight pause, "Can they come over to our house?"

Eric and Sean who was staying quiet for most of the discussion started, "You can't be serious!"

"You want who to come where?"

"You have completely lost it"

Before anything else could be said, Sev roared, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

This got the twins to be quiet but it was obvious that they were staying quiet under protest.

He asked Harry, "You want the Potters to come over to our house for dinner?"

Harry leaned more into Liz as he replied, "I don't WANT them to come over but I don't want to go to their house."

Harry felt his mother's voice vibrating from under him, "You don't have to go Harry."

He replied, "I don't want to runaway. If we say no, they are going to think that I'm still afraid of them."  
>"They won't think that honey."<p>

Harry hmphed, "I bet James and Adrian would."

Sev frowned, "You really shouldn't care so much what they think." Seeing that Harry was going to protest, he held his hands up to stop him. "But I understand where you are coming from. If your mother is okay with this, then I don't have a problem with them coming over."

Harry turned his face around to look up at Liz's face expectantly.

Harry felt a slight tightening of his mother's arms around him as she nodded.

"I'll send them an owl today inviting them over for dinner."

Harry nodded. Once Liz let go of him, he stood up.

"Thank you. I think I'm going to go to my room and change."

Once Harry was gone, the twins looked expectantly at their parents.

"You guys are serious?"

"The Potters are going to come over to our house for dinner?"

Liz stood up from the chair that she was sitting on and put her hand around each of them giving each a one arm hug.

"It took a lot of courage for Harry to propose to bring the Potters over to our home. Let's just support him and help make this as easy as possible for Harry."

With that, she made her way to compose an invitation for the Potters. This just left the twins with their father.

Sev looked at the twins and said, "I know that you two are not happy about this. Trust me, I'm far from being happy as well but your mother is right. This couldn't have been an easy decision for your brother so let's just support him. Remember that he's your brother. He's a Snape through and through. Remember this and also makes sure that your brother remembers this as well."

Sev stood up and walked out of the kitchen leaving the twins alone.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Sean turned to Eric, "What do you think dad meant by that?"

Eric sighed, "He means that Harry's our brother and a Snape so we don't have to worry about him leaving us and becoming a Potter."

Sean asked once more, "And about making sure he remembers as well?"

"I suppose that if we think this way, Harry can be thinking the same thing."

Sean argued, "We would never let them take him!"

Eric smiled, "And Harry would never choose them over us."

Before Sean could answer, Harry answered, "Never."

The twins looked to see Harry standing in the entrance to the kitchen.

Sean smiled, "And we would never let you."

Harry walked over to his brothers and squeezed in between them.

"You guys don't have to worry about me becoming one of the Potters. They aren't my family you are. I'm a Snape."

Eric and Sean looked at each other then after what seemed to be a silent communication, looked down at Harry and started tickling him until Harry looked to be on the verge of crying.

Once they calmed down a little they leaned against each other just enjoying each other's company.

Eric said from Harry's right, "You know what baby brother?" Harry turned to face Eric but rather than Eric completing his sentence, Sean finished from the left, "We wouldn't have you any other way."

**A/N II: **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I know it's short but I wanted to get this out here and save the actual dinner for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and please don't forget to leave a review. Thank you ^^


	3. The Dinner

**Disclaimer:**Anyone or anything that you recognize does not belong to me.

**A/N:**This is the sequel Harry Snape and the New Beginning. You should probably read the first one before reading this or else you might be a little lost. Like the first one, this is going to be AU. It will loosely follow canon.

**Chapter 3**

The week went by quickly and it was soon Thursday. Rather than making a fancy dinner, Liz and Severus decided to do a bbq in their back yard. Liz was finishing up making the side dishes and Sev was outside getting the grill warmed-up. Eric, Sean, and Harry were busy playing basketball outside.

Just as Liz finished transferring all the prepared food onto dishes, the floo came to life and James, Lily, Adian, and Sirius came through. Liz welcomed, "Hi guys. Welcome to our home." She noticed Sirius and pointed, "I didn't know that Sirius was going to be joining us."

Lily answered, "I hope it's okay. He was at our house earlier and when he heard that we were going to come and visit Harry, he wanted to come along." Liz nodded, "I see. No worries. We have more than enough food." Lily looked at the prepared macaroni salad, potato salad, and other dishes and asked, "What are we having for dinner Liz? These look like bbq side dishes." Liz laughed, "Yup. We're going to have bbq outside." She turned to both James and Sirius, "You guys can go outside and help Severus with the meat." Sirius laughed, "Snivellus cooks? You sure it's going to be safe to eat?" Hearing this, James started laughing. Lily tried to poke James subtly so that he would stop laughing but he continued joking with Sirius.

Liz slammed the bowl she had in her hands down on the table and snapped, "Shut up! You are a guest in our house. If this is how you're going to act I want you out of our house. I will not have my husband harassed in his house!"

Hearing this, all laughter ceased. Seeing Liz still breathing heavily anger, Lily quickly apologized, "I'm sorry Liz." She reassured as she glared at both James and Sirius, "Don't worry. These two will be on their best behaviors." She turned and asked them menacingly, "Won't you guys?" Knowing how fierce their red-head could be, they quickly nodded.

Liz sighed, "Fine. But I'm going to let you guys know that this is my last and final warning. I want this night to end quietly and peacefully. Remember, you guys wanted to have this dinner first so at least try to get through this night in once peace."

"We're sorry Liz. I know that it was us who asked you for this dinner and you have no idea how grateful we are for you to have us like this." Liz just looked at Lily and nodded.

"Why don't you guys all take a dish and let's head outside."

As Liz headed for the back yard, she heard Sirius ask James, "So what's a bbq?"

~.~.~.~.~.~

James, Adrian, and Sirius looked around in amazement at the house. Adrian said to his dad, "This place looks like Aunt Petunia's place. There's nothing magical here." Sirius agreed, "I can't believe Snape lives in a place like this." Ignoring the comments about the house, Liz led the group out to the back. As they neared the back yard they were able to hear voices.

"What have I told you boys about throwing your ball near the food?"

Harry whined, "But dad! It's not our fault. How are we supposed to control where the ball goes?"

Sev rolled his eyes, "You are the one throwing it aren't you? Just don't throw it this way."

Before Harry could reply, Liz interrupted as she put the dishes she was carrying down, "I thought I told you boys to stop bouncing that ball. You are going to get dust into the food!"

The three boys groaned, "But mom"

Liz put her hand up to stop any other protests. "I told you boys already. You guys can play after dinner. Now, why don't you boys come out and say hello to our guests."

Not having noticed the Potters until their mother mentioned it, all joking ceased.

Lily said first, "Hi boys. How have you guys been?"

Instead of answering Eric, Sean, and Harry looked to each other as if having a silent conversation. Finally, Eric answered, "Hi Professor. "

"The semester hasn't started yet so call me Lily." She looked towards Harry and hesitantly greeted, "Hello Harry."

Harry awkwardly returned the greeting. Once he saw the Potters, he couldn't help but wonder if he had made a mistake in saying that he wanted them to come over to their place.

Lily looked disappointed at Harry's less than enthusiastic greeting.

In an attempt to get rid of the awkward air, Liz asked in a loud voice, "When is the meat gonna be done Sev? I'm starving."

"I already put the meat on so it should be done in a few minutes." He turned to the guests and asked, "How do you like your meat?"

James joked, "Not poisoned thank you."

Only James and Sirius' laughter was heard. Noticing that they were the only ones laughing, James groaned, "It's a joke…can't you take a joke?"

Liz glared, "I told you that I won't put up with this nonsense. Especially in front of my kids."

James became defensive as he argued, "I told you that it was a joke. There's no sense in getting your knickers in a twist."

Severus started at James' comment to his wife, "Don't you dare take that tone with her."

Not one to back down, James stood up to Severus, "What are you gonna do about it Snivellus."

Before anyone had a chance to say anything, James ended up on the floor after a basketball flew towards him and hit him on the head.

He cried out, "Bloody hell! What was that?"

Everyone turned to look at Harry who was breathing heavily.

He couldn't believe James. He couldn't believe that a guy like had a role in his birth.

He cried, "Don't you call my dad any names!"

James quickly stood up and started to head towards Harry. Startled by James sudden movement, Harry backed away but before he could come any closer, Severus blocked James from going any further.

He just yelled from where he stood, "Your dad? He isn't your dad! I am! You think that just because you play 'house' here, you are really their family? They are going to notice how worthless you are and toss you away like yesterday's trash. Then you'll see who your real family is."

Harry looked on with shock at what was coming out of James' mouth. He wanted to refute everything he was saying but he found that his voice wasn't working.

Severus quickly ordered, "Eric, Sean, I want you to take Harry up to his room and stay with him. We'll be up in a little while."

James turned to Severus, "Why Snivellus? Afraid that I'm ri—"

Before he could finish his sentence, Severus had his wand out with _silencio_ already in his mouth.

When Sirius saw that Severus had his want out, he quickly got his want out but before he could cast anything, Sev was already ready with _stupefy_.

Sev slowly walked towards with James with his wand pointed at him.

He sarcastically tossed out, "You are finally quiet. That wasn't so hard was it?" All Sev got in return was James' glare.

"I'm sorry Potter, but your glare really isn't that scary. Now, I'm going to only say this one more time. You upset Harry one more time, and I'm going to file a restraining order. Is that understood?" He turned as if to walk away but turned back and said with a light voice that sounded even more chilling, "Oh, and I hope you haven't forgotten but I was a death eater. I can make you feel endless pain without leaving any evidence that it was me. So if I were you…I'd be careful. Now…Get out of my house." With that said, he walked towards Liz and after a quiet conversation he nodded and headed inside the house.

Everyone stood frozen until Liz broke the silence.

Liz sighed, "One dinner. We couldn't have one measly dinner."

Lily came up to Liz and apologized, "I'm sorry Liz, I don't know what to say."

"I think that you should just go back Lily. We can try this again another day." She turned her eyes to a still silenced James and stupefied Sirius and said with a cold voice, "Maybe next time, your husband and his friend would have grown up by then."

Liz was just about to go inside when she felt someone take her arm.

"Do you think I can see Harry before we leave?"

Liz turned to look at Lily's tearing eyes.

She hugged Lily's hands with her and said softly, "I'm really sorry Lily. I know how much this night meant to you but I don't think now is a good time to talk with Harry. Let's do this next time and maybe that time, you can come alone."

Liz sighed but nodded her head. She turned to Sirius and looked at him for awhile before releasing him from Severus' spell with an _enervate_. As she was about to walk out, James grabbed her and started pointing towards his mouth. But instead of releasing him from his silence, Lily just gave him a teary glare and sprayed his arm off of her before walking away.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"I can't believe him! The nerve!"

Eric and Sean sat on Harry's bed as they watched their brother walk back and forth raging against James. Harry finally stopped when he heard a knock and his father entered. He ran towards Sev the minute he saw who it was.

"I'm so sorry dad. Are you okay? Are they still here?"

Sev led Harry back to the bed and sat down with Harry on his lap and his twins beside him.

"You boys should know that it takes more than that to shake me." He looked down at Harry and asked, "Why are you sorry? As far as I know, it wasn't you who insulted me."

Harry sniffed, "But it was me who said that I wanted them to come over."

Severus put a hand under Harry's chin and raised his head to meet his eyes.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I'm proud that you aren't running away from the issue. You did good Harry and your mother and I are very proud of you." He turned to look at the twins and repeated, "Of all three of you. Never doubt that."

Sev gave Harry a kiss to the forehead and stood up to repeat the action to both the twins before heading towards the door.

"Come down in a little bit for dinner. There's no use in wasting good meat just because our guests decided to leave earlier than planned."

Severus smiled as he closed the door when he heard laughter from the closed door.

Once they stopped laughing, Eric said to his brothers, "Let's just forget the Potters. We shouldn't stress just because they are immature and still stuck in their pre-puberty stage."

Sean agreed, "That's right. If dad isn't stressing, no point in us worrying about this. Let's just assume from now on that that's how they are going to be. At least we'd know what to expect from them." Sean looked towards Harry and asked, "What do you think little brother?"

Harry nodded, "You guys are right. I don't want to waste any energy getting mad at them. It's not worth it."

Eric laughed, "That's the spirit! Just ignore them. That way, it becomes so that you are more mature than them."

Harry laughed, "That would be funny wouldn't it?"

Eric replied, "Definitely." Right then, his stomach rumbled, "In the meanwhile, let's get some food. I'm starting to smell the steak from downstairs."

This got both Sean and Harry rolling on the floor laughing. Rolling his eyes, Eric just exited the room saying, "Fine, I'll just tell dad that you guys aren't hungry. That just leaves more for me."

Sean and Harry stopped laughing and looked at each other before getting up and running out of the room screaming no.

**A/N II: **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I had half the chapter written for the last week but I had trouble finishing it. I don't know how this chapter came out but I hope you enjoyed it and please don't forget to leave a review. Thank you ^^


End file.
